The catalytic conversion of non-aromatic hydrocarbons into aromatic compounds, often referred to as aromatization or reforming, is an important industrial process that may be used to produce benzene, toluene, xylenes, and the like. The aromatization or reforming process often is conducted in a reactor system that may contain one or more reactors containing transition metal based catalysts. These catalysts may provide increased selectivity to and/or increased yield of the desired aromatic compounds. However, under commercial reaction conditions, these catalysts slowly lose their activity, often simultaneously with a loss of selectivity to the desired aromatic compounds. Such catalysts are often referred to as “spent” catalysts once economic or operational thresholds are passed.
Because of their commercial importance and the expense incurred in producing fresh catalyst to replace the spent catalyst, there is an ongoing need for improved methods of restoring catalytic activity to spent catalysts. Accordingly, it is to this end that the present disclosure is generally directed.